Hepatitis C virus is the leading cause of chronic liver disease throughout the world. (Boyer, N. et al., J. Hepatol. 2000 32:98-112). Patients infected with HCV are at risk of developing cirrhosis of the liver and subsequent hepatocellular carcinoma and hence HCV is the major indication for liver transplantation.
HCV has been classified as a member of the virus family Flaviviridae that includes the genera flaviviruses, pestiviruses, and hapaceiviruses which includes hepatitis C viruses (Rice, C. M., Flaviviridae: The viruses and their replication. In: Fields Virology, Editors: B. N. Fields, D. M. Knipe and P. M. Howley, Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa., Chapter 30, 931-959, 1996). HCV is an enveloped virus containing a positive-sense single-stranded RNA genome of approximately 9.4 kb. The viral genome consists of a highly conserved 5′ untranslated region (UTR), a long open reading frame encoding a polyprotein precursor of approximately 3011 amino acids, and a short 3′ UTR.
Genetic analysis of HCV has identified six main genotypes which diverge by over 30% of the DNA sequence. More than 30 subtypes have been distinguished. In the US approximately 70% of infected individuals have Type 1a and 1b infection. Type 1b is the most prevalent subtype in Asia. (X. Forms and J. Bukh, Clinics in Liver Disease 1999 3:693-716; J. Bukh et al., Semin. Liv. Dis. 1995 15:41-63). Unfortunately Type 1 infectious is more resistant to therapy than either type 2 or 3 genotypes (N. N. Zein, Clin. Microbiol. Rev., 2000 13:223-235).
Viral structural proteins include a nucleocapsid core protein (C) and two envelope glycoproteins, E1 and E2. HCV also encodes two proteases, a zinc-dependent metalloproteinase encoded by the NS2-NS3 region and a serine protease encoded in the NS3 region. These proteases are required for cleavage of specific regions of the precursor polyprotein into mature peptides. The carboxyl half of nonstructural protein 5, NS5B, contains the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. The function of the remaining nonstructural proteins, NS4A and NS4B, and that of NS5A (the amino-terminal half of nonstructural protein 5) remain unknown. It is believed that most of the non-structural proteins encoded by the HCV RNA genome are involved in RNA replication
Currently a limited number of approved therapies are available for the treatment of HCV infection. New and existing therapeutic approaches for treating HCV infection and inhibiting of HCV NS5B polymerase activity have been reviewed: R. G. Gish, Sem. Liver. Dis., 1999 19:5; Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, October: 1999 80-85; G. Lake-Bakaar, Current and Future Therapy for Chronic Hepatitis C Virus Liver Disease, Curr. Drug Targ. Infect Dis. 2003 3(3):247-253; P. Hoffmann et al., Recent patent on experimental therapy for hepatitis C virus infection (1999-2002), Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 2003 13(11):1707-1723; M. P. Walker et al., Promising Candidates for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C, Exp. Opin. Investing. Drugs 2003 12(8):1269-1280; S.-L. Tan et al., Hepatitis C Therapeutics: Current Status and Emerging Strategies, Nature Rev. Drug Discov. 2002 1:867-881; J. Z. Wu and Z. Hong, Targeting NS5B RNA-Dependent RNA Polymerase for Anti-HCV Chemotherapy, Curr. Drug Targ.—Infect. Dis. 2003 3(3):207-219.
Ribavirin (1-((2R,3R,4S,5R)-3,4-Dihydroxy-5-hydroxymethyl-tetrahydro-furan-2-yl)-1H[1,2,4]triazole-3-carboxylic acid amide; Virazole®) is a synthetic, non-interferon-inducing, broad-spectrum antiviral nucleoside analog. Ribavirin has in vitro activity against several DNA and RNA viruses including Flaviviridae (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 2000 118:S104-S114). Although, in monotherapy ribavirin reduces serum amino transferase levels to normal in 40% of patients, it does not lower serum levels of HCV-RNA. Ribavirin also exhibits significant toxicity and is known to induce anemia. Viramidine is a ribavirin prodrug converted ribavirin by adenosine deaminase to in hepatocytes. (J. Z. Wu, Antivir. Chem. Chemother. 2006 17(1):33-9)
Interferons (IFNs) have been available for the treatment of chronic hepatitis for nearly a decade. IFNs are glycoproteins produced by immune cells in response to viral infection. Two distinct types of interferon are recognized: Type 1 includes several interferon alphas and one interferon beta, type 2 includes interferon gamma. Type 1 interferons are produced mainly by infected cells and protect neighboring cells from de novo infection. IFNs inhibit viral replication of many viruses, including HCV, and when used as the sole treatment for hepatitis C infection, IFN suppresses serum HCV-RNA to undetectable levels. Additionally, IFN normalizes serum amino transferase levels. Unfortunately, the effects of IFN are temporary. Cessation of therapy results in a 70% relapse rate and only 10-15% exhibit a sustained virological response with normal serum alanine transferase levels. (Davis, Luke-Bakaar, supra)
One limitation of early IFN therapy was rapid clearance of the protein from the blood. Chemical derivatization of IFN with polyethyleneglycol (PEG) has resulted in proteins with substantially improved pharmacokinetic properties. PEGASYS® is a conjugate interferon α-2a and a 40 kD branched mono-methoxy PEG and PEG-INTRON® is a conjugate of interferon α-2b and a 12 kD mono-methoxy PEG. (B. A. Luxon et al., Clin. Therap. 2002 24(9):13631383; A. Kozlowski and J. M. Harris, J. Control. Release 2001 72:217-224).
Combination therapy of HCV with ribavirin and interferon-α currently is the optimal therapy for HCV. Combining ribavirin and PEG-IFN (infra) results in a sustained viral response (SVR) in 54-56% of patients with type 1 HCV. The SVR approaches 80% for type 2 and 3 HCV. (Walker, supra) Unfortunately, combination therapy also produces side effects which pose clinical challenges. Depression, flu-like symptoms and skin reactions are associated with subcutaneous IFN-α and hemolytic anemia is associated with sustained treatment with ribavirin.
A number of potential molecular targets for drug development as anti-HCV therapeutics have now been identified including, but not limited to, the NS2-NS3 autoprotease, the NS3 protease, the NS3 helicase and the NS5B polymerase. The RNA-dependent RNA polymerase is absolutely essential for replication of the single-stranded, positive sense, RNA genome. This enzyme has elicited significant interest among medicinal chemists.
Compounds of the present invention and their isomeric forms and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are also useful in treating and preventing viral infections, in particular, hepatitis C infection, and diseases in living hosts when used in combination with each other and with other biologically active agents, including but not limited to the group consisting of interferon, a pegylated interferon, ribavirin, protease inhibitors, polymerase inhibitors, small interfering RNA compounds, antisense compounds, nucleotide analogs, nucleoside analogs, immunoglobulins, immunomodulators, hepatoprotectants, anti-inflammatory agents, antibiotics, antivirals and antiinfective compounds. Such combination therapy may also comprise providing a compound of the invention either concurrently or sequentially with other medicinal agents or potentiators, such as ribavirin and related compounds, amantadine and related compounds, various interferons such as, for example, interferon-alpha, interferon-beta, interferon gamma and the like, as well as alternate forms of interferons such as pegylated interferons.
Combination therapy with of ribavirin and interferon is the current standard of care for HCV therapy. Compounds of the present invention may be administered as an additional combination therapy with interferon and ribavirin. Viramidine is a newly introduce prodrug of ribavirin which also may prove valuable.
Other interferons currently in development include albinterferon-α-2b (Albuferon), IFN-omega with DUROS, LOCTERON™ and interferon-α-2b XL. As these and other interferons reach the marketplace their use in combination therapy with compounds of the present invention is anticipated.
HCV polymerase inhibitors are another target for drug discovery and compounds in development include R-1626, R-7128, IDX184/IDX102, PF-868554 (Pfizer), VCH-759 (ViroChem), GS-9190 (Gilead), A-837093 and A-848837 (Abbot), MK-3281 (Merck), GSK949614 and GSK625433 (Glaxo), ANA598 (Anadys), VBY 708 (ViroBay).
Inhibitors of the HCV NS3 protease also have been identified as potentially useful for treatment of HCV. Protease inhibitors in clinical trials include VX-950 (Telaprevir, Vertex), SCH503034 (Broceprevir, Schering), TMC435350 (Tibotec/Medivir) and ITMN-191 (Intermune/Roche). Other protease inhibitors in earlier stages of development include MK7009 (Merck), BMS-790052 (Bristol Myers Squibb), VBY-376 (Virobay), IDXSCA/IDXSCB (Idenix), BI12202 (Boehringer), VX-500 (Vertex), PHX1766 Phenomix).
Other targets for anti-HCV therapy under investigation include cyclophilin inhibitors which inhibit RNA binding to NS5b, nitazoxanide, Celgosivir (Migenix), an inhibitor of α-glucosidase-1, caspase inhibitors, Toll-like receptor agonists and immunostimulants such as Zadaxin (SciClone).